Mischief, Trouble and cheek!
by Merrymeths
Summary: Who was after the marauders but before Fred and George? Will and Lexi of coarse! Meet Hogwarts school newest trouble makers the Gideon twins! Seven years of mischief, pranks, trouble, young love, cheek and a bit of dueling thrown in too.... Reposted K fo


"Goodbye dad" the twins said in unison

" I just know you will love Hogwarts" said their father " Both your mother and I had the best of times there". They looked over at their mother who was too busy with the other 'truck load' of Gideon children two say goodbye to the twins. They turned back to Mr Gideon, he was wearing a slight frown "and stay out of trouble you two".

Lexi was so excited too board the Hogwarts express and go, she quickly kissed her dad goodbye then urged her twin brother Will too do the same so they could board.

She turned to her mother she was for once looking at them, " Have fun you two" she kissed them both then bustled over to the other children. Lexi and Will boarded the train heaving their trunks behind them.

Their father watched them go deep in thought, two shocks of dark red hair pushing through the crowd out of sight. " They will be great wizards" he thought .

Will and Lexi followed the other twins Jimmy and Dan, their brothers, through the corridor to find an empty compartment. " Hey you two are gonna love Hogwarts" said Dan

" Er yeah we've been told quite a lot" Said Will. Lexi laughed she had been thinking the same thing.

Dan and Jimmy got up " were going to find our mates" said Jimmy "we'll be back later though" he added when he saw Lexi's put out look. Lexi smiled, Jimmy was always very thoughtful to her. She liked him the most out of all of their brothers with the exception of Will whom she loved the most, she and Will had a deep bond nothing could break. The other twins left both their hair very similar to Lexi and Will's but less dark, more bright. She looked over to Will, he had eyes like the ocean, blue and green together and dark red hair that always looked windswept but tidy. She knew lots of the girls at their old muggle primary were in love with her brothers looks. The twins were similar in the aspect of dark red hair but Lexi's eyes were different, she had bright green eyes. Their personalities were the same in some ways but completely different in others for instance Will was reckless where Lexi was careful and measured.

Will looked up and saw Lexi watching him " It will be okay sis" Lexi smiled, another similarity - they always knew what the other was thinking.

No-one came into their compartment on the train, Lexi was disappointed she wanted to meet new girls, she had grown up in an all boy family with the exception of their littlest sister Magie who just too young too have a girly conversation with. They changed into their robes joking around with their older brothers who had returned earlier.

Exiting the train they heard a call "Firs years this way!".

"That's Hagrid, he's great " said Jimmy in Lexis' ear. Will pulled her over to the source of the voice to find the largest and tallest man she had ever seen. He looked down at the two. " Not anotha' pair o' Gideons!" he exclaimed smiling. He usherd them into a boat with two other boys already inside.

One of the boys was staring at Lexi intently. She felt like saying " Whats your problem" she wasn't going to let her temper get the better of her on her first day. Will had noticed, Lexi nearly groaned Will was quite protective. "What?" he said not as rudely as Lexi thought he would have.

" Names Runet, Andrew Runet" said the boy in a slimy sort of voice. Will sniggered. Runet had black shiny hair and dark eyes, Lexi didn't think he was slightly attractive or friendly. She noticed Will wasn't very impressed either.

" So" he said when neither of them repleid " Yours names?".

" I'm Will and that's _my_ Sister Lexi" . Luckily they didn't have to spend much more time talking with this boy, because of the magnifecient site that they saw when the looked up. Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and wizardry. "Amazing" thought Lexi in awe.

They stepped out of the boats, and were usherd into the main entrance hall where a lady introduced herself as Professor McGonagalll and explained how she would call each of them up in alphabetical order to be sorted into the school houses ("Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slythein") by placing the sorting hat on their head. Then Professor McGonagall lead them into the great hall.


End file.
